Crashes involving vehicles may occur from time to time. When one vehicle crashes into another or into another hazard, the vehicles and their occupants may momentarily suffer high accelerations. The magnitude of such an acceleration, which may produce injury, may be lessened by transferring the momentum from the crash more gradually, requiring a greater distance to effect the transfer.